Children Of The Night
by Dash Of Dust
Summary: Frankie & Kristie wanted nothing else then a better go at a new life then their last. When they mix with the wrong crowd, they don't know their messing with our favourtie children of the night! Rated M for Language and later chapters XO XO
1. Welcome To Santa Carla

**AN: **Wooo new Lost Boys story! This time it's with 2 OC's.

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators. Again I will note with If I did own them I wouldnt be wiring fanfic's I'd make those stories come true we all dream of haha

So just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

Title - Based on one of the most kick ass songs ever that fit's The Lost Boy's in everyway!

Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO

**Welcome To Santa Carla**

This was'nt what Frankie and Kristie had planned as part of their life growing up. Sat in their Uncles jeep as he drove to their new home, Santa Carla.

Their Uncle Jerry looked to his right to see Frankie staring out the window, looking at the view passing by. Then looked in the rearview mirror, Kristie sitting there at back, doing the same as her sister.

Not her real biological sister, Frankie being stuck in care and foster homes since she can remember, she met Kristie when she was six, Kristie only being five. Since then on Kristie grown attached to Frankie and refused to go to any new homes without her 'sister'.

They should think this as a lucky escape from their old life.

Jerry had been trying to gain parental rights for the both of them for a long time, even if he was only blood related to one of them. He loved Kristie just as much as Frankie, like she was his actual neice.

Lucky at the age of 18 passing them the girls were able to do what they like, but 'their' Uncle insisted on them coming to live with him in Santa Carla. How could they say no? no money, no other family, no home or close friends to help them out, what could they possibly miss back at their old life?

The truth was nerve's shook in both of them, worried they'll be invisible as last time, no one wanting to talk to them or mix with them in anyway.

"Theres a great boardwalk on the beach, life of the night here" Jerry tried his best to cheer the girls up.

"I need to get a Job" Frankie mutterd as she looked out the window.

"Well there I have some really good news, I'm close friends with the Frogs, and their boys run a comic book store on the boardwalk"

Frankie turned to her Uncle "Comics?" Her mood lightend up, she could'nt resist not giving into her comic book self. Jerry smiled not only to Frankie but also himself, proud he's made her more happy.

"What about you kiddo? you need a Job?" he asked out to behind him. Kristie looked up, confused written all over her face like she just came out of a trance.

"Oh, erm sure whatever" she said quietly then went back to looking out the window.

"Heres the welcome board guys, now officially entering Santa Carla!" Jerry cheered.

"Yay" Frankie cheered back sarcasticly.

Kristie kept her eyes on the welcome board as they passed, she turned her head as a bright colour on the back of the board caught her eye. "Murder Capital Of The World" she read out more loudly then planned.

"What?!" Frankie yelped as she turned to look back at the board

Jerry began chuckling to himself "dont worry its just a thing the kids go on about here, there might be alot of missing posters around but its apparently the best place where people come when they want to get lost"

Frankie had to admit to herself she was beginning to enjoy the sound of this place, sounded just right for her. Maybe her and Kristie would be able to fit in this place after all since by the sounds of it everyone sounded like a lost outsider.

Not long after the reading they reached Jerry's house in no time.

"You two go and looked round, sadly you'll be sharing a room for now untill i get the other one fixed up, ill take care of these boxes"

Frankie smiled to her uncle before climbing out of the jeep with Kristie following her

As they walked in the slight coolness temperature hit them.

The stairs was off to the right slightly where next to them was the kitchen. Then on the left side of the room a open living area with a huge fireplace

"It's not bad" Kristie smiled looking round. "I was expecting it to be alot more worse" Frankie laughed lightly

"Lets go see the bedroom" Frankie led the way up the stairs, straight ahead of the top was the door the bathroom, noticable by the hand made wooden carved sign on it, Then next to that another two doors one unmarked and one with 'J' on it.

Then at the far right was their bedroom, the door already open.

Frankie walked in with her bags and placed them heavily on the bed nearest to her "could do with some posters, what you think Kris?"

Kristie walked in the room, smiling showing every tooth in her blonde head

"Wow, better then our last, its actually big enough to fit two people" she laughed

Frankie began to unpack her bag she brought up, only filled with some basic clothes and books unlike her stuff downstairs.

"You know one thing I'll miss that we wont be able to do anymore?" Frankie asked Kristie who was opening and shutting the drawers

"We wont be able to swap places anymore, Jerry knows us too well unlike the last lot, they didnt notice we have completely different eye colour, let alone looking nothing like each other" Frankie nearly burst out laughing as she finished.

They only pulled that joke once on one of their fost families, thats how much they took notice of them, they couldnt tell the difference.

"Should we check out that boardwalk tonight?" Frankie asked her sister as she sat down on the bed

"Sure why not" she answerd not looking at her but messing around in her bag

"I cant believe my next birthday..I'm gonna be twenty" Frankie's mind fogged up with the usual worries about her age, she did'nt want to grow up. Growing up meant taking in responsabilites, having to get out the usual routine you've been doing for years, growing into the real world.

"What made you come out with that?" Kristie looked at her confused, _jesus she can come out with random shit _she thought to herself

Frankie shrugged "I keep thinking about it lately"

"Well I've not longed turned eighteen, oh my god the world has ended I'm...I'm nineteen next time" Kristie acted out a fake faint as she fell back on her bed, then burst out laughing

Frankie tried to swallow down the laughs that were coming out of her but no luck, her sister's laugh was infectious, so she threw a pillow at her to shut her up

Kristie didnt have time to move out the way, the pillow hit her center in the face. As it fell into her lap she sat there mouth wide

"How dare you" she said mocking a posh voice as she threw the pillow back, sadly Frankie catched it

"Franks you should'nt worry about shit like that, anyway look forward to tonight, checking out the boardwalk, im shockingly excited for some reason."

Rest of the day Jerry brought up the girls things so they could unpack and settle in, he noted that he works nights and that this one day was the only one that they would see him for more then an hour

"We'll try our best not to wake you in the morning" Kristie smiled sweetly to her uncle "thanks honey, but dont feel like you have to creep about, an earthquake couldnt get me out of bed, believe me"

Frankie and Kristie joined in with his laughter

"I've left you some money downstairs for the boardwalk" Frankie opened her mouth to protest but stopped as Jerry lifted his hand "dont worry you two deserve a break"

"thanks" Frankie said softly with a smile, Kristie nodded flashing another toothy grin Jerry's way

"Well i best get some rest, just leave a note if you do go out so i wont panic wondering where you are" He closed the door behind him to leave the girls in peace

"Well what you going to wear?" Kristie didnt waste a second to go through her clothes

"This" Frankie simply answerd reading a book. Kristie stopped and looked at what she was wearing. Black worn converse, that made her roll her eyes

_she practically lives in them_

Kristie then concerntrated on the rest of her outfit. Army cut off's and a black vest, one of Frankies favourite outfits. Kristie was the dresser of the two, the more girly girl.

"Well G.I. Jane you can go gallivanting around for your Rambo but I on the other hand will dress nice" Kristie waited for Frankie to jump up and bound her arm dead, but no movement was made

"Sure" Again Frankie was too much into her book to even take notice what Kriste just said

After a few hours waiting for it to be dark for the real night atmosphere and for their Uncle to leave so he could drop them down there so they wouldnt get lost

There they stood facing the boardwalk, Jerry wasnt joking about the missing posters they were plasterd up against anything possible.

Frankie stood there looking at the posters, wondering if they ran away would they end up on a poster like that. Would people actually bother looking for them like they cared?, only person that came to mind was Jerry.

**----XO----**

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	2. That Crazy Eyed Weirdo

**AN: **Wooo new Lost Boys story! This time it's with 2 OC's.

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators. Again I will note with If I did own them I wouldnt be wiring fanfic's I'd make those stories come true we all dream of haha

So just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

Title - Based on one of the most kick ass songs ever that fit's The Lost Boy's in everyway!

Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO

**That Crazy Eyed Weirdo**

"Come on!" Kristie pulled Frankies arm towards the boardwalk

Once standing in the actual crowd of people walking past. As her sister stood there gasping at the rides and rambling on about something that was 'the most amazing thing ever', Frankies attention drifted to the comic store to her left.

_What the hell! Isn't there any comic fans here? _She asked herself as she stared into the store.

Empty, apart from two teenaged boys stacking shelves of comics, one tanned then the other, with what looked like black hair wearing alot of green. The other was paler with sandy brown hair with a red bandana around his head, Frankie could'nt tell what he was wearing where he stood behind the counter.

Then the bandana looked her way, making her turn back to Kristie who was clapping her hands quickly, obviously excited.

"Acting like your real age" Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed at the same time.

"Come on!" Kristie pulled Frankie along with her again.

They walked up and down the boardwalk most of the night, a few rides they both agreed to go on then settled down for some cotton candy before leaving.

"Well what did you think?" Frankie asked as they walked towards the exit. "Im gonna be here all the time" Kristie admitted as she tucked into more cotton candy.

Passing the comic book store again Frankie's gaze met the same boy as she passed.

Too busy staring, something crashed into her, nearly sending Frankie flying on the floor.

Luckly Kristie and her own feet were able to gain more controll and help her. "Sorry" Frankie let out as she tried to steady herself. Kristie's hand came up to her mouth to muffle her laughs.

"Woah watch where-" the person she crashed into began the belt out. The tall blonde man nearly whiped Frankie in the face with his long hair as he spun round to give an earfull. He stopped as Frankie made eye contact with him "Don't worry about it sweets" he winked to her.

Frankie stood there feeling herself burning.

"Come on Kris" she said quietly as she pulled her wrist.

As they began to walk, something drapped over Frankie's sholder, looking to her left she saw the man she just bumped into grinning at her. Frankie screwed her mouth shut to stop herself shouting at this crazy eyed looking weirdo.

Frankie quickly spun from under his arm and grabbed her sisters when she got back to her side. Before leaving the boardwalk completely Frankie could'nt help herself from looking back.

Now he was joined by three other men. She quickly turned her head back round as all of them faced their way.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_ was all she could think as her and Kristie walked home.

"Well well, look who got hot under the collar when Mr crazy hair winked" Kristie teased.

"Shut up! I did'nt get hot under the collar because he winked, I felt like a dumbass!" Frankie began to get louder, Kristie just nodded sarcasticly, agreeying along with her.

"And it's more like crazy eyes then crazy hair" she laughed under her breath.

Halfway up the road, agreeing and disagreeing they were going the right way, Frankie could hear motorbikes coming up the road behind them.

"You sure this is the right way?" Kristie asked as they walked. "I think so" Frankie laughed again.

"Hey!" She heard someone call in the distance over the noise of the engines.

"Oh god what now?" Frankie cried out lowering her head.

Peeking from under the hair that fallen from her sholder she saw the boy she bumped into come up next to her on a motorbike.

"We meet again sweets" he chimed out over the noise. Frankie kept her head down, while Kristie kept her eyes straight ahead as they walked.

"Aww don't be like that, I wanted to apologise" That made Frankie look up properly, there he was '_Mr charmer' _Frankie laughed along in her head as she said it, keeping the pace up with her and Kristie as they walked.

He grinned to her before continuing what he was trying to tell her over the noise of the bikes. "So yeah, I wanted to apologise"

"Theres no need to, really" Frankie tried to show she was'nt botherd about bumping into one another, it happends to everyone. But the boy shook his head, he was'nt having none of it.

"No, but I'm sorry....I did'nt give you my number" Frankie stopped walking and stared at him.

The boys stoped, sitting on their bikes revving their engines.

_Is he serious? Like I would want his number! _She held back shouting out everything that was building up in her head, last thing she needed was making enemies already.

Frankie looked round at the others, the babyfaced one was trying to muffle a laugh behind his hand. He met her gaze then opened his mouth to say something.

"Like she would want your number Paul" he laughed out.

_So his names Paul..._

Paul just sat there looking at Frankie after he turned to the babyface and flipped him off.

"Lets go" someone shouted out. Before Frankie could see who it was they were riding off down the road, dissapearing in the distant darkness. All of them except Paul who still sat there on his bike ready to ride off after the rest.

"Night sweets" he winked before he shot off to catch up.

Frankie watched as he dissapeard like the rest. She did'nt even notice that Kristie was tucked behind her back so they could'nt see her.

"Typical, thinking with their balls!" she yelled out to the direction they went.

"Can we go now Frank?" Kristie asked in a quiet voice as if she was trying to tell her a secret.

Frankie and Kristie headed back to Jerry's, they was'nt expecting him to be in from work yet, he did note that he worked till early hours in the morning.

That night Frankie tossed and turned in her bed worse then ever before, the dream was much more real and terrorfing. Worse then the nightmares she used to have as a child.

**----XO----**

So chap 2 done! Very crappy for a first encounter but next chap will include more characters

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	3. Bandana & Brunette

**AN: **Chapter 3!! MUHAHAHAH!

I **HAD**to include the whole Batman 14 in this it's just Frankies comic'ness! lol

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators.

Just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

**WARNINGS - Language **

**Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO**

**Bandana & Brunette**

"That fucking alarm clock" Frankie groaned as she turned to the alarm that woke her.

After she punched the button with more force then needed, she looked up from her bed to her sisters. Empty.

"Kris?" she called out, no answer.

"Oi get up!" Kris then called out from downstairs.

After a few more curses and repeated groans Frankie went downstairs.

"I thought we'd go and apply for that job"

"What job? and how come your really cheery?" She groaned to the smiling blonde. "Comic job and I had the best sleep ever last night" she cheerd.

"Rub it in" Frankie mumbled on the table as her head lay flat on the cold wood surface.

"And if we dont get it we'll tell them to shuv it and go to the beach"

Soon Frankies head came flying back up "Now thats the Kristie I know" she grinned and soon rushed back up stairs to get ready.

Taking their time walking along the beach front before they went to apply for the job, Kristie let out a number of noises that made it obvious she was enjoying the weather while Frankie was looking around at people.

Frankies head flew forward as something hit it. "What the!" she spun round to see what it was then noticed a beach ball at her feet.

"Sorry!" She heard a boy call out as he ran over waving one arm in the air. Frankie picked up the ball from her feet, ready to give it back to him.

"Sorry I should of shouted a warning" The darked haired stranger smiled to them as he came to collect the ball.

"It's okay no damage was done" Frankie half chuckled as she passed him the ball back.

"I'm Sean" he smiled as he took the ball back.

"Frankie, and this is Kris my sister" Kristie waved to him as he looked from one then the other "Hi" he smiled again to her.

"Would you like to join us?" he motioned his head towards the other group of lads who were looking their way.

"Thanks but we'll pass we're not actually good"

"Same here" he grinned making the girls laugh. "Well I'll see you around" he smiled once more before turning off, running in the direction his friends were.

"Now I get hit with a ball!, whats with this place?" Frankie huffed as she turned in the opposite direction towards the boardwalk.

"Frog's Comic's" Kristie let out as she read the sign when they entered.

The same boys stood there, no reaction or any readable look of their face at all as they looked at the girls.

Frankie decided to look round the comics before asking about the job, soon she was joined by the two boys.

"Any help?" One of them asked in a rough voice.

"No thanks just looking at the moment" Frankie smiled flicking throught the list of comics.

"Any particular comic?" he asked again "We don't sell any soft girl stuff" a different voice pointed out.

"Actually I'm looking for a Batman number fourteen" Frankie grinned as she turned to face them. The Bandana's face went even more serious then it already was, which Frankie thought was impossible. "Thats a very serious book man"

"Only five in existance" the Brunette said with a smug look on his face.

"Four actually, I'm always looking out for the other three" Frankie grinned as she saw she won against them, they looked at each other.

"A girl who knows her stuff, very fresh" the Bandana let out with a nod before he returned back behind the counter, Frankie followed after him.

"Erm, I'm here for a job I heard about from my uncle"

"Jerry's your uncle?" he asked like she was making up a lie.

"Yeah, he told me about a job was going here and he knew how much I was fan of them so..." _hint hint hint _her mind was trying to send beams to Bandana.

"So you want a job working here?"

"Yeah, also my sister over there" Frankie pointed to Kristie who was looking around the store.

Banadana and Brunett let out a huffed laugh "Well well Batman number 14 looking for a job"

Kristie came up from behind her sister "And?..Rambo". Then her eyes grew like a light bulb went on in her head, she rememberd the remark she made to her sister "Haha you finally found your own Rambo". Frankie shoved a elbow in her stomach to shut her up.

"Fine, you need to answer some questions, both of you" he grabbed the folder that was next to him.

"So names and age"

"Frankie nineteen, Kristie eighteen" Frankie answerd for both of them.

"Fan of comics?"

"Of course, but her on the other hand..." she turned to Kristie who cringed. "She could go on register" Frankie smiled turning back.

"Fan of vampires?"

"Yeah! well I collect alot of horror comics and most are vamp related plus films-" before she could continue Bandana lifted his hand to stop her.

"We meant REAL vampires"

"Excuse me?" Krisite laughed out exactly what Frankie was about to laugh out herself.

"Are you chewing on your bubble gum to loud? Are you a fan of real vampires?" Bandana grinned to Kristie.

"Well we've never really bumped into any 'real' vampires" Frankie answerd confused as ever.

"Your lucky" Brunette smirked out

"Why? Do you think their real?"

"We dont think, we know" he answerd back his face more serious. "Have you ever worked in a comic book store before?"

"We've never had the oppotunity to work before, long story" Frankie rolled her eyes then looked down, she hated having to talk about her past to strangers.

"Are you allergic to the following: garlic, holywater and sunlight?"

Frankie did'nt say anything at first, too much laughing was going on in her head for her to asnwer.

"Well I think we would'nt be here if we was allergic to sunlight, and no to the rest" Kristie answerd that time instead.

"Last one, allergic to silver?"

"Wolf theory?" Frankie asked

Both of them noded with their usual serious looks plasterd on their faces.

"Nope not allergic because I'm wearing silver studs in my ears and Kris has worn it before and never howled out or anything"

They looked at eachother again. "Fine you both have the job, Blondie can work on the counter" "Its Kristie" She corrected as she went behind the counter to join him.

"While Franks here can stack comics in order and put others back in place, can you work today as a try out?"

"Sure we can work anytime really, its the school holidays and well we dont have anything planned, whats the times?"

"We open at 10:30 am usually but can change the time in the day now and again, untill 12:30 sharp, we dont stay open any longer then that"

"Okay thats fine with us" Frankie smiled as she grabbed a pile of comics that were stacked on the counter.

"You can work for two hours now, then it will be dark so you can go off onto the boardwalk" even if that was nice of him to say, Bandana still did'nt crack a smile.

"Okay thanks, erm..what are your names?" Frankie rasied an eyebrow as she stood there, comics in hand.

"I'm Edgar and thats my brother Alan" he poked one finger to himself then at Alan who waved a comic in the air from behind a tall stall.

Kristie and Frankie then worked for the two hours to show the Frog brothers they could handle the job, Frankie's job was easy for herself while Krisitie was an advantage working on the counter the customers. Taken by her smile and kindness, while Edgar stood next to her wiritng down notes and stock checks in the folder on the counter.

Frankie looked up at the clock then out of the doors leading to the boardwalk, it was night and the time was up.

Frankie stopped and walked quickly over to the counter grinning "So..how did we do?"

"Well...I'll give you guys a break, come here 11 am tomorrow morning and try a day shift, if you can handle that then..." He drifted off shutting the folder.

"Thanks Edgar" Frankie smiled to him then turned to Alan to flash him a smile.

"Yes!" Kristie whooed out before grabbing Edgar in for a hug. Frankie's mouth slammed shut as she kept the bolt of laughter down.

Edgar stood stiff not knowing if he should hug her back. _No dont, just....wait it out _he told himself.

He even heard Alan laughing behind the stall he was working on.

Not long after, but felt much more to Edgar, Kristie broke from the hug. Her eyes grown wider as it sunk in who she just hugged, she did'nt even seem to like him yet, but she still blushed as she quickly shuffled from behind the counter, grabbing Frankies arm and pulling her to the busy boardwalk.

Frankie turned, grinning to Edgar and waved her arm at him before they left the store.

"What was that all about Kris? Moving in on my Rambo?" Frankie playfully elbowed Kristie's stomach.

"Ugh! lets get some cotton candy" she orderd pulling Frankie along with her again.

After they had eaten their cotton candy they sat on the railing watching the people pass by, talking about what clothes they liked on people as they passed and about the comic store.

Thats when she noticed who was not far down from them. The biker boys, Paul there with the others, luckly he had'nt noticed them yet.

"Oh god...look" Frankie whisperd to Kristie. She peeked over Frankies sholder to see who was behind them.

"Oh shit.."

Just before they thought they were safe that they had'nt been noticed. Someone called out their names.

**----XO----**

**Who could it be?**

YAY! I'm just happy about the awkwardness between Edgar and Kris, it's too cute!

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	4. Dance Cookie!

**AN: **Again soo sorry for the lack of updates, I really do apologise school, a level work and exams got the better of me but their all over now so YAY!

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators.

So just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

**WARNINGS - Language!**

**Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO**

**Dance Cookie!**

"Frankie, Kris!" It was Sean walking over to them waving one arm like before.

One of Paul friends spotted the boy rushing forward waving one arm. He stood up to see who it was, the two girls from the night before. He laughed to himself as he watched the brunette keep looking his way.

"What is it?" the babyface of the group asked.

He didnt answer, just simply montioned his head forward so the others would follow where he was looking.

"Hey what you girls been up to?" Sean asked as he reached them.

"Nothing much just some rides, you?" Frankie answerd for them both again, a thing she does most of the time.

"Been on a few rides and that but one of my friends is major drunk right now" as he stood there smiling at them his friend suddenly boomed into the side of him.

"Dude come the fuck on!" The boy pounded a hand hard on Sean's sholder as he steaded himself.

He turned to face the girls, a toothy grin going wide across his face "Woah, well hello there, Ha! theres one for you and one for me"

Frankie stood up to say something as he began to look Kristie up and down, Sean jumped infront of her quickly.

"Tony lets go, theres a small beach party up the coast and Amber will be there" He tried his best to push his friend away from them.

"No no, why mess around with that while theres a fresh cookie infront of me"

"How charming, look just go back to your friends and leave us alone" Frankie glared at Tony.

"Well looks like someone needs to chill" He glared back at her "But for now I'm gonna borrow cookie here"

Tony quickly grabbed Kristies arm, pulling her to him. Frankie leaped forward but Tony pushed her back, luckly Sean was there behind her so she did'nt fall.

"Frank!" Kristie began to scream out her name as Tony began to spin her fast as they walked further up. She squirmed in hid hold.

"Dance cookie dance!" He laughed as he spun her roughly. Kristies head was spinning as she spun round and round.

"Get away from her you big fucking ape!" Frankie leaped out again at Tony, this time his grip dissappeard off Kristie.

She lost balance of her feet as she went to fall forward, bracing herself for the hard ground.

Something soft yet hard caught her.

Frankie was too busy trying to have a go at Tony to notice her sister was fine. Then she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist spinning her round from Tony.

"What the!" she yelled out

Frankie moved the hair out of her face as she looked to see who picked her up, Paul.

He stood grinning at Tony waving him on to leave. Sean's eyes grew wide as he grabbed his friends arm to pull him away, after a few attemps Tony decided to leave starting a fight with these guys and go to that party for the cookie that was now Amber.

Kristie looked up to the person who caught her, a babyface looked down at her with a small smile.

"You okay?"

To stunned to speak she nodded with her mouth open. Noticing what she must of looked like she quickly stood up properlly and made sure her mouth was shut.

_God I must of looked like a fish_

The boy laughed quietly.

Thats when Kristie looked up and got a proper look of him, his cute babyface still smiled at her as she blushed at him. His hair was short and curly but as he turned to look at Paul next to him she saw the long tails of the blonde curls going down his back.

_Wow _she thought

The boy shot a look at her, his expression suprised.

Frankie stood there glaring at the back of Tony

_Yeah he better run away, if I had just one minute alone with him I would of-_ before Frankie's mind could continue with her vivid imagination that she could kick the living crap out of Tony, Paul belted out a laugh. "What could you do to him?"

"How do you know I'm not a karate champion?" She spat back at him.

"Well are you?"

Frankie crossed her arms and glared at the person who just saved her from getting trouble from a giant.

Paul did the same as Frankie, he crossed his arms smiling smugly.

_Yeah stand there, with your smug smile, your crazy eyes and crazy hair._

Paul looked down at his feet as he laughed again.

"Thank you" Kristie smiled to the babyfaced curly haired boy.

"No problem" Paul said out loudly followed by a wink.

"So do we get to know your names?" Frankie asked looking at the odd group of boys, only three of them here this time.

"That's Paul" The babyface pointed to the blonde with crazy hair, he winked again as both girls looked at him. They already knew his name but they still tried to act like they did'nt know and that he was'nt a complete asshole.

"That's Dwayne, he noticed that you two were over there when your friends came over" he poitned at the darked haird one at the back of them, he nodded to them.

"And im Marko" he smiled. "And you...."Paul trailed off

"Frank and Kris" Frankie pointed to herself then her sister.

Paul laughed again which made her to shoot a look to him again. "What?"

"Both names for boys thats all" he smirked.

"Their nick-names genius" she smirked back

"Ooh your fiery" Paul held out his hands up infront of him defensely as he took a step back.

Frankie tried her best to not let Paul get to her as she spoke to the shortest one of the group.

"Thanks for helping" she smiled truthfully, Kristie kept her eyes on Marko.

"No probelm" Paul smiled out

_Oh god awkward moment.....what to do. _Frankies mind would'nt shut up, even if she told it to, she did'nt know what to do next

"Kris we better get back home"

"Whats the rush?" A new voice asked out, stepping out of the shadows it was the fouth one that was originally missing, his blonde spiked hair drawing the girls attention from his icy blue eyes.

"This is David" Marko introduced

"Whats the rush?" David repeated lifting an eyebrow as Frankie stutterd to answer back. The rest of the boys stood behind him showing that he was obviously the leader of their little group.

"Nothing it's just..."

"You feel uneasy around us" He smirked, Frankie felt like her brain was about to explode.

She leaned over to Kris who was still staring at Marko, eyes practically popping out of her head, giving her arm a firm tug. Kris landed back to reality as Frankie pulled her away towards the exit.

"Should we follow them?" Paul asked, watching the girls make a hurried walk back home.

"No, no point we already have one in the palm, just need to lock the brunett in there with her" David, smiled as he followed the shapes of the girls dissapearing in the distance.

---------------- Later: Reached home: ---------------------------------

"What was that for? Why did we leave so early?" Kris or Frankie did'nt say a word all the way they walked home, but just as they both walked through the front door the questions began to ramble out.

"Why? are you blind as well as stupid! Could'nt you see their the wrong kind to get mixed up with! Have'nt you learn't from the past?" Frankie yelled at Kristie who looked suprised at her reaction.

"But they helped us from that Tony, we just said thank you and walk off. What kind of people do we seem to them now?"

"Normal human fucking beings, what else should we have done? Jumped their bones for helping us?"

Kris looked away from Frankies gaze, she was right what else could they have done?

"We could of hung round with them for a while.." Kris trailed off

"I know we could have but...Kris" Frankie brought her arms up to hold her "We don't want to wind up with the wrong people again"

Kristies eyes began to get teary as she looked back at the past, she did'nt want that to happen either but something had a hold onto her.

"I know, I just...he was so..." Kris stopped as her speech began to break up.

"What?....no...oh god Kris please no..already? how quick does it take to get your pretty blonde head hooked?" Frankie finished off with a soft laugh as she pulled Kristie in for a hug.

"You like Marko don't you?"

Kristie nodded her head against her neck in the hug. "what am I gonna do with you eh?"

Frankie pulled her out of the hug, she knew she will regret the words that were about to come out

"I guess we could hang round with-" before she finished Kristie whooped and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. After the hug was over Frankie suggested they go to bed, get plenty of sleep for the work ahead tomorrow.

Again the same dream was haunting Frankie throughout the night, the same words being repeated,

_Temptation heat beats like a drum_

But this time four figures came out from the shadows, sprawled on the floor at their feet, she lifted her head. The look in their eyes was the thing that made the dream worse then it already was, hunger. Like she was the prey looking at the predator before the attack.

_Deep in your veins, I will not lie..._

In her dream Frankie let out a scream as blackness coverd her body. Suddenly Frankie shot up from her bed, a cold sweat covering her as she sat there panting, heart racing as she put one hand to her forehead**.**

"Not another one" she breathed out between pants. Frankie laid back dow shakly, affraid of having another dream, although she fell back tosleep in no time.

**----XO----**

Poor girls :( But yay for us as the story grows! XD

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	5. The Hots For Kris!

**AN: **Chapter 5!

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators.

Just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

**WARNINGS - Language **

**Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO**

**Lmao i LOVE Edgar here! XD**

**The Hots For Kris!**

"Frankie can you stack these new shipments of Superman" Edgar orderd pushing the box forward on the counter.

Frankie looked up from the job she was already doing, luckly she had finished to do the job Edgar just put for her.

As she walked over to collect the box she noticed he was glaring at something. Holding the box in her arms she followed his eyes to where they were looking.

It was Alan and Kristie talking away to each other at the other side of the store.

"Oohh" Frankie grinned turning her head back to Edgar, making him look at her.

"So you have the hots for Kris eh?" She wiggled her eyesbrows, teasing him.

His eyes grew wider as a shade of red went across his face, he coughed deeply, making his voice even rougher then it already was.

"No!, im just pissed they are'nt working" His attention then went back to the folder on the counter, Frankie mm-hmmd him and went back to work wearing a smirk.

While stacking the Superman comics Frankie kept looking over to Kristie and Alan, joking and pushing one another, then looking over to Edgar too busy staring at them to do any notes on stocks.

_poor Edgar_ she smiled sweetly then went back to work. She honestly felt sorry for him, now her sister had a 'thing' for a mysterious curly haird biker while the innocent comic book boy looked on green with envy as his own brother got close.

_My god how will he react if he see's or hears the mention of Marko..._

She tried not to think about anything to do with Marko while she worked, it only stopped her from concerntrating. If she thought about _him_, it brought up _them_ and the dream...the eyes...the look behind them still made a chill go through her.

"You wont have to work till 12 tonight, we have it coverd" Edgar put his attention back on the folder as he saw Frankie walking over to him.

"I thought you'd want us to work late so you can chat to Kris?"

"No! we have it coverd, supplies are all stocked and we might even shut early as a treat for ourselves" He smiled to himself as he closed the folder and pulled a near comic that was lying on the counter.

"You should read this" he said pushing the comic towards her, Frankies eyes stayed on the comic as it came closer to her.

"Vampires everywhere" she read out looking at the title, her head shot up to Edgar "Are you serious? Do you need therapy by anychance?" she asked picking up the comic and flicking through the pages.

"I am serious and I'm no where near in need for therapy, you've just moved here, you don't know shit what goes on in Santa Carla"

"Have you ever come across a real vampire?" Edgar did'nt answer, his eyes shot to look round anywhere but Frankies face.

"I thought so"

"What about the missing people posters, why would there be so many?" he asked watching her flick through the comic more.

"My uncle told me it was the best place to come if you wanted to get lost, maybe the families of the people heard they were heading or last seen here but they just dissapeard to a different state or city, did that ever occur to your vampire slaying mind?"

"Yes, but it is'nt the same, theres signs all over"

"Where? How? How are there signs of real vampires living here?" she slammed the comic back down trying to push that no such things exsisted.

"It's hard to explain to a newbie, besides you would'nt believe me even if you had one sucking on your neck anyways" he rolled his eyes to her as he took back the comic. She rolled her eyes back at him.

"Kris we finish in a bit" she called out to behind her where Alan and Kristie still stood. Kristie's head popped up with the biggest grin slashed across it, quickly walking over to the counter she poked Frankie hard.

Frankie noticed how Edgar tried to stand up straight and seem normal infront of her. _Bless him...._

"You keeping your promise if we bump into them?"

Frankie closed her eyes shut. _Oh god, why? why ask infront of him is'nt it obvious his face is redder then a babooms ass when shes near him?_

"Yes now hush" She answerd re-opening her eyes to see Edgar there looking slightly confused.

"Who is **them**?"

"No one" Frankie tried to stop his curiosity and Kristies big mouth at the same time, but no luck.

"Some friends we made last night, Frankie was so rude. I hope we bump into them so I can thank Marko"

"Marko? Why? What happend last night?" His face was getting more serious again.

"Well, this drunk guy started to harrass Kris and spun her around and around" Frankie twirled a finger in the air to show Edgar.

"And she lost balance of her feet but was caught by Marko, while I was trying to scratch out the dudes eyes, luckly Paul broken it up in time"

Edgar stood there slightly baffled then he broke out in anger "What? He did what? Was you hurt? Did you get his name? Did you call the police?"

Frankie and Kris jumped as he yelled out, Alan walked over quickly to see what pissed off his brother big time.

"On who?"

"On the shitbag that was harassing you"

Kristie broke out laughing "Aww your so sweet, but no we did'nt. One the shitbag luckly fucked off before anything else started, two I was'nt hurt and finally three it was'nt like he was grabbing my boobs or anything"

"But still..." Before he could ramble on Kristie placed her hand on his, making him just stare at their hands going red.

"Edgar Im fine" she reassured him, Frankie's grin met Edgar's eyes. He quickly pulled him hand from under hers and coughed.

"I best go do something out back" He stumbled over a few boxes as he tried to make his way out the back in a cool manner, he failed easily.

Kristie laughed as she watched him walk out. "So we off now?" she asked very eager to get back on the boardwalk and litterally stalk the whole night.

Both girls looked puppy eyed at Alan who sighed and montioned his head to the door.

"Thank you!" They both sang out as they went towards the door.

"Now, lets go find them" Kris smiled as she stared at the river of people that were around them.

"We don't have to stalk straight away, lets go on the carousel" Frankie pulled Kristie towards the ride before she would start nagging her ear off.

Sitting side sadel on the wooden horse Frankie smiled as the ride relaxed her, looking to her right sat Kristie on the horse next to hers looking bored.

Frankie pushed Kristie playfully, lost in her own thoughts Kristie nearly fell off. Luckly she caught the gold pole quickly, she looked up at Frankie, who was laughing out loud. Eyes closed not caring if people stared at her.

Kristie smirked and faced forward on her horse."AHH!" she yelped out as she nearly jumped completely off. There stood Marko, biting his nails leaning forward on the head.

Frankies stopped laughing when she heard a scream and opened her eyes. And there, just like Kristie could see clearly, stood Marko grinning behind his hand.

"Jesus you made me jump" Kristie placed a hand on her heart to feel the rapid speed. Marko laughed and stopped biting his nails.

Then Frankie felt someone appear behind her

_Oh shit, it's him is'nt it..._

She turned, eyes half squinting, worried that she knew who would be standing there...and she was right. _Dammit._

Paul stood behind her, arms spread out, one holding on the head of the horse while the other was placed next to Frankies right hip.

"Hey Franks" he whisperd down her right ear.

"Hi Paul" she greeted back quietly.

"So wheres the others?" Kristie asked, the silent Dwayne and David were not here.

"Their getting something to eat" Marko kept his eyes on Kristie, doing what he was told to do.

At the mention of food both Kristies and Frank's stomachs began to speak to them, just as the ride ended.

"Thats what I need" Frank laughed as she hoped down from the horse.

"Do you want to join us?" Kristie asked hopefully as she walked off the ride with Marko,Frankie and Paul following.

Marko looked at Paul, who was too busy checking out Frankie from behind.

"Yeah we'll join you" Marko answerd as they made their way to a pizza bar.

Sitting in a cubicle, the girls sat on one side, Frankie in first so Kristie could sit on the aile while the boys sat facing them, Paul infront of Frankie and Marko infront of Kristie.

Marko and Kristie were getting on fine, talking about random subjects as they tucked into their pizza, while Frankie sat playing with the straw in her drink.

"Bored?"

Frankie looked up from her drink and saw Paul sat there playing with a napkin, trying to build it into a plane.

She laughed. "Here" and pulled the napkin away from Paul, she folded the sides better then he did and fixed the mistakes he done and pushed the completed plane to him.

"Damn, that really sucks having a girl being better at something then yourself" He laughed picking up the plane.

_Play along._ her mind chimed, so she decided to listen to it and have a little fun.

Frankie picked up her drink and held the straw between her fingers making Paul lift his eyes to meet hers.

"Theres loads of things I'm better at then you" She saw Paul's mouth curl up into a grin as she attemtped to put the straw in her mouth seductivly, how she succeded Frankie did'nt know herself.

_Ha! Take that._

Paul smirked _Fine take this..._"Would you like a ride?"

Frankie suddenly choked on the coke she was sucking out of the straw, making her cough madly and stare at him "WHAT!?" she roared out.

"Our motorbikes are just up the boardwalk, we could take you for a ride if you want, then take you back home" Marko lifted an eyebrow as he spoke.

Frankie sat staring at Paul who clearly looked pleased with himself, "Shame you have a one tracked mind, wanting this built like a temple body of mine" Frankie leaned over and grabed back the napkin plane she made and whiped her mouth with it.

"Aww dude!" Paul moaned as he watched her scrunch it up after whiping her mouth.

"Sure we'll like a ride!!" Kristie whooed out as she stood up waiting for Marko.

"Great, you ride with me while them two can have fun riding each other" Marko grinned Frankies way, who went to flip him off untill Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

_Whats with me being pulled round the place?_

Paul spun Frankie as they reached the bikes. Paul did'nt waste any time to climb onto his own, turning hand spread out waiting for Frankie to take it. She looked at his hand then to Kristie who was climbing on behind Marko "Kris?"

Kristie turned to her "Franks?"

She did'nt want to go but knew that Kristie wouldnt get off. _Screw letting her go on her own then. _Frankie thought as she climb on behind Paul.

Paul grinned to himself as he felt Frankie grab handfulls of his jacket, pulling her wrists he moved her hands infront of his chest so her arms were wrapped around him.

Frankie looked over to Kristie who done what Paul just shown her without any hesitation, making Marko look a little startled.

"Hold on!" Paul shouted out over the noise of the engines as they started. Frankie beried her head into his back, soon they were riding off really fast from the boardwalk across the beach, swirving through made bonfires made by people watching the two bikes zoom across the beach.

Frankie looked up from behind Paul sholder, she shocked herself when she began to smile and scream out along with Marko and Paul. She looked ahead and saw Marko and Kristie not far infront, Kristie holding on for dear life eyes closed shut.

"Faster!" Frankie whisperd to Paul

"My kind of girl!" He whooed out before zooming ahead of Marko who shouted at them "Race is on!"

Paul and Marko raced each, laughing, screaming, whooping as they dodged each others bikes as they raced.

Frankie's head came flying into Paul back as they came to a sudden stop. "Ouch!" she let out as her hand flew up to her nose to check it wasnt bleeding, luckly it was'nt.

"You okay?" Paul laughed to her "Yeah, just nearly broke my nose but all fine and dandy" she answerd back rubbing her nose.

"So want a lift back home?" Marko asked out as he tried to peek behind himself to see Kristie who was litterally lying on him eyes closed smiled plasterd on her face, too busy doing kart-wheels in her head no doubt to say an obvious yes.

"Yes, I doubt she'll let go" Frankie laughed out before the boys zoomed off. Paul lead the way as Frankie was whispering the directions in his ear.

After a few minutes and Frankies ass being more then numb from the ride, they arrived outside Jerry's.

**----XO----**

**HAHAHA! I seriously have to write more of Edgar he's just too brilliant not to!**

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	6. Butter Fingers

**AN -** AHHHHHHHHH I really do apologise for all the lack of updates on every fanfic i've posted up on here, I have no social life or time to do ANYTHING I actually want to do at the moment, mostly because my art a level is been taking up my time :( but looks like I'll be getting a really good grade which is fantastic :)

So anywho, yes this chapter is VERY long compared to the others, hope you guys enjoy where the story is going, remember if you have any ideas or basically anything that you'd like to point out or add please dont be shy :)

So yes original characters from the film with two of my own OC characters, Frankie and Kristie. Clearly I dont own The Lost Boys or any other characters I've used from the film. They all belong to their rightfull owners and creators.

So just writing for the joy of it, not wanting to make any profit.

**WARNINGS - Language!**

**Enjoy! and please R&R XO XO**

**Butter Fingers**

"Here we are!" Paul cheerd as Frankie climbed off the bike. She stood straightening her clothes and hair while Paul smirked and watched her.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Frankies head shot towards Kristie who was standing infront of Marko who still sat on his bike, he gave a glance at Paul then climbed off with a nod.

"Kris.." Frankie trailed off

_Not tonight, jesus we look so fucking desperate!! Oh yeah I'll have a ride! come in for a drink? Hey wonna get down to it already?_ Her mind would'nt shut up as she glared angrily as Kristie.

Paul suddenly burst out laughing, patting his leg with his right hand mumbling something along the words of "Classic"

Kristie ignored Frankie and lead the way in the house followed by Marko, Paul then Frankie.

"Come in make yourself at home" Kristie smiled as she held the door open for them.

Marko walked in with a sweet smile as his eyes looked around the house, Paul nearly bounced his way in grinning bigger then ever as he saw the stereo in the open living room while Frankie jumped on her sisters foot as she walked in and headed towards the kitchen doors.

"I'm gonna clean up" she said quietly as she went through the swinging doors.

"I cannot believe her, she'll never learn! All the shit she got into last time but nooo, don't listen to me. Only had your back since you were five don't mind my opinion" Frankie talked to herself as she did the dishes minding her own business going on about Kristie.

"Pissed off are we?" She heard someone ask behind her.

Frankie spun, splashing water everywhere to see Paul leaning against the table behind him.

"Jesus don't you make any fucking noise? Do you do that indian walk or something?"

"Nope" he simply smiled.

Frankie snorted and went back to do the dishes. _Few plates done, one or two more to do, then these sharp knives, great I'm armed_. She laughed in her head.

Frankie felt one sharp knife under the water and picked it up to clean it, thats when she felt Paul come up close behind her, pressing his body to hers. Frankie jumped as she felt him come more into contact with her, cutting her finger with the knife. She spun round so they were facing each other.

"Shit!" She put her finger in her mouth and pushed Paul back with one hand.

Paul eyes grew wide as he watched her put the cut in her mouth, he began to get closer to her again.

_Why? Why now? Shit gain controll...._

Paul tried to listen to himself but it was'nt working as he watched Frankie take her finger in and out of her mouth to check if the bleeding had stopped.

"Fuck, it's cut deep" Frankie brought her finger up close to her eyes to see the depth of the cut.

Paul was pressed against her again "Erm, Paul?" Frankie tried to push him away but no luck, she could tell in his eyes he was in another world as his eyes stayed on her mouth.

Just as she was about to take in her lower lip as she tasted a drop of blood still on there Paul lunged himself at her.

His mouth came crushing to hers as he grabbed hold of her arms pulling her harder to him. Frankies face grew angry as she brought her hands up against his chest to push him away.

Paul would'nt back away as she pushed her hands against him. The kiss did'nt suprise her either.

It was rough and deep really reflecting, in Frankies words, 'Paul's obvious asshole character'.

"Paul!" She let out as his mouth made way for her to speak. "Back off!" She screamed against his mouth as she gained more strength then him for a fraction of a second to push him away, making his back hit the table.

Frankies hand came up to her mouth, her lips sore from the roughness of Paul's kiss.

_Dude not good_. Paul thought as they both stood there shocked, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Marko came rushing through the doors, panicing and glaring at Paul. "What is it? whats wrong?"

_What did you do now Paul? You've tasted blood... _Marko's mind asked him. Paul's face met his then looked to Frankie who stood there, hand still against her mouth.

"I...I cut my hand, don't worry" Frankie let out looking back at the cut on her finger which had stopped bleeding.

"I kissed her thats all, but wrong move" Paul grinned.

Frankies anger grew back, she tried her best to keep cool infront of Marko.

"Thats all? what the hell do you think I am? some easy slapper you can just get the better of? maybe we invited you here for an actual drink did that ever cross your big haird mind? but noo there you go pushing it and kissing me!!"

Marko sighed as he ran a hand through his curls "Thank god" he said quietly, hopefull she could'nt hear him.

"Thank god?" Frankie looked at him in disbelief.

"I better get back to Kris" Marko quickly ran out the kitchen back to the living room.

"Im sorry it was just..."Paul sat on the table trying to come up with an excuse.

Frankie would'nt have any of it and cut him off. "No! not just sorry, there you are standing with your crazy hair and those blue eyes.." Frankie stopped rambling and stared at his eyes, Paul grinned wolfishly at her as her mind went into some mode she was'nt used to.

Frankie shook her head quickly to make her thoughts about Paul go away. _Hate this asshole!!_

"And those rediculous really tight pants..." Her eyes lingerd and stared again, making Paul laugh even harder.

"Least you didnt call me crazy eyes"

Frankies mind went normal, her eyes looking straight into his eyes again.

"What did you just say?"

Paul jumped down off the table with a sweet smile for once "I think we should take off".

Frankie crossed her arms not knowing what to do as Paul headed out the doors to get Marko, she sighed and followed after him.

_He did try to say sorry, maybe I was too hard on him._ Frankies attention was too much concerntrating if she should apologise.

"Marko we better be off"

Kristie looked up to Paul with sad eyes "So soon?" She stood as Marko did.

"Yeah well, David and Dwayne might be wondering where we are" Marko smiled his usual sweet one to her

Frankie bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back what she was about to say to Paul, she tugged on his jacket sleeve making him turn to her.

"I'm sorry, I should'nt of shot off like that at you, you did apologise after all" she smiled shyly as she continued to bit her lip.

"Nah dont worry about it, your lucky your a good kisser" he winked to her.

Frankie laughed in shocked "I was'nt even trying!"

"well I cant wait till you do try" He grinned again before heading to the door. "Like I'll go that far" She whisperd as he turned.

"See you tomorrow night?" Marko asked as he followed behind Paul outside.

Kristie walked quickly right behind Frankie "Yeah sure, after we get off work"

"You work at the boardwalk?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah Frogs Comics" Frankie answerd wrapping her arms round herself.

Paul snorted "All imaginary crap, takes you away from the real stuff babe"

Frankie pulled a face at him "Thanks for the tip, _honey_" then grinned at her triumph at Paul's face from her sarcasticness.

"See ya tomorrow night then" Marko smiled before leaning in to kiss Kristie on the cheek, she stood there frozen.

"Bye" she let out that quietly it looked like she mouthed it.

They stood on the porch as they watched Paul and Marko ride off.

Frankie nudged the still frozen, daydreaming Kristie playfully as she turned round to go back into the house.

Kristie shot back to reality "So what happened in the kitchen?"

Frankie stopped and answerd quickly "Nothing, Paul made me jump and I cut myself" She held up her finger to show proof

"I heard you yelp out loud but Marko went in some trance thing while we was asking what was going on in there, I went to check up on you but Marko insisted he'd go to check"

"Bless him being worried, Paul was shocked at the cut aswell, the blood made him act really weird, plus he knows i've been calling him crazy eyes" Frankie laughed softly

"Really? How?"

Frankie shrugged, "Should we sit out on the swing bench on the porch for a change? The nights nice" Kristie nodded as she followed to the swing bench.

---------------------------- Meanwhile....---------------------------

"Paul how the hell could you have done that?". Paul shrugged as they both walked from their parked bikes towards David and Dwayne who were waiting on the boardwalk for them.

"Where did you two shoot off so early?" Dwayne asked out as he looked round the crowd of people passing them.

"We went to find those girls from the other night, we took them for a ride then back to their place"

David's eyes looked straight to Paul who stood there not saying one word since they reached them.

"Your quiet...how did she taste?"

Paul looked up and met his gaze "I did'nt mean too, I did'nt bite her either, she cut herself and the blood was on her mouth plus she looked so damn fuc-"

David's laugh cut him off "We better go and apologise properally" Before the boys could mention another word to him, David was near enough already set on his bike waiting for the others.

Paul sighed deeply and followed the rest towards their bikes

--------------------- Back at Jerry's-----------------------------

"Do you miss the old times?"

Frankie looked at Kristie in shock "What? How the hell could I miss the old days? Why do you? or has a certain someone just turned all that round?"

Kristie snorted and tried to hide her blush with her hair, Frankie rolled her eyes with a laugh, but suddenly shot from her seat as she heard the motorbikes coming towards them loudly.

"Oh god their back and with the other two"

Kristie stood alongside Frankie, arms wrapped round themselves to sheild from the cold breeze.

They watched as David only, got off his bike and walked towards them.

"Hey David" Frankie greeted with a smile

"Frankie, Kristie" He greeted back "I came to apologise for my boys"

"Nothing happend its fine"

David shook his head "No, they set the wrong impression across and I don't like that"

"Oh erm, well thank you" she looked past David's uncomfertable stare to the boys who were sitting on their bikes. She could see the size of Paul's grin from where she stood.

He began to wave his arm at her madly before Dwayne punched a shot in the back of his sholder that sent Paul nearly tumbling over the handlebars of his bike.

Her eyes went back to David who's eyes still stayed on her "We hope to see more of you around the boardwalk"

"Sure, well we already agreed if we had anytime spare from work and we see you guys we'd come over and say Hi"

David nodded, pleased with the girls answer. His eyes went from Frankie then to Kristie who was too busy trying to sneak looks to Marko.

He smiled to himself as he heard what she was thinking. "Night" he turned round to join the others and Frankie watched him before going inside the house.

"What did they say?" Paul asked when David reached them.

"Everythings fine, we'll be seeing them again tomorrow"

Paul wooped with Marko as Dwayne stayed his usual silent self as they revved their engines and zoomed off to enjoy the rest of the night.

-------------------------------In Jerry's--------------------

The girls went straight to bed, to get enough rest for tomorrow for an early day at work.

"What did David come to apologise for?" Kristie asked sitting on her bed looking at Frankie confused

"How should I know!" Frankie tried to look normal and unbotherd about the whole thing, but still her cheeks and ears began to burn.

Kristie's eyes grew wide along with her mouth "You totally made out with Paul!" she screamed out before collapsing on her bed fully from laughing too hard.

Frankie had the urge to punch both her arms dead but held it back and shrugged "So? and **he** was the one who kissed **me**, I pushed him away just before Marko came in"

"I wondered what he was laughing at when he came back from the kitchen" Kristie still giggled lying flat down on her bed looking at the ceiling on their room.

"Anyway what about you and Marko?"

"Only on the cheek, he's sweet and nice unlike your raging hormoned lil buddy". Frankie threw anything she could possibly grab near herself before climbing into bed

"Besides the kiss was a mistake, nothing is going on between me and him" she said after hearing Kristie climb into her own bed.

Frankie kept telling herself to wash it from her mind, wash away the memory. Why would she be thinking about something she called a mistake? After arguing with her own mind she finally fell asleep.

**----XO----**

Enjoy!! :D

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


	7. Paranoid About The Dark

**A.N**** - Hi all, I want to say thank you for all the kind messages wishing me well and asking for updates, Im really sorry its taken so long but now its having the time to do so.**

**Also a HUGE thank you for EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has put any of my stories on their watch list, really means alot to me, along with the reviews I love reading them so please keep them coming :)**

**Hope your all well, when I get the time to finally update more often Im gonna have a peek and read around fanfic, never had the chance to lol**

**Warnings - Language**

**PLEASE read and review xo xo**

**Chapter 7 - Paranoid About The Dark**

"So what did you two get up to last night?" Edgar watched as Frankie sat there behind the counter next to him staring into space.

He shuved her hard to make her drop back to earth.

Looking angry and shocked how hard he shuved her Frankie stood wide eyed trying not to shout at her boss.

"What?!" she snapped rubbing her arm where Edgar pushed her.

He smirked at her annoyance "I said what did you two get up to last night?"

"Oh nothing, went on the carousel then went home"

"Did you bump into your friends?"

Frankie smirked to herself, she wanted to piss Edgar off badly "Yeah, said thanks and they gave us a ride"

Edgar's folder fell to the floor as he stood next to her, looking wide eyed straight ahead.

"What? a ride? what kind of ride?"

Frankie burst out laughing "A ride on their motorbikes! What kind of girls do you think we are?"

Edgar shuved her again but not so hard this time. "Kris can you stack these" Edgar pushed a box forward on the counter

"Sure one sec" she called back tidying up some messed up comics on one of the stacks.

"What the hell happened here last night when we left? Looks like you was raided" Frankie looked at the stack Kristie was working on.

"Surf nazis" Edgar said through his gritted teeth.

"Wow, not a fan of them?" Edgar's head spun to face her, his usual grumpy look sitting there on his face. Frankie held up her hands defensivly and mouthed 'joke' to him.

"Surf nazis?" Edgar quickly turned forward and saw Kristie standing there puzzled as ever chewing loudly on some bubble gum.

"Yeah surf nazis, anyway stack these" He pushed the box forward trying not to look her dead in the eye.

Alan then appeared from the back of the store out a door smiling, "Alan could you help her" Edgar sighed and turned his head back down to the folder.

"Bro, i've got those others to do" he said in an almost moan pointing over to another pile of comics on the edge of the counter near him

"Eddie can help out for a change" Edgar's glare went back to Frankie, she knew he hated nicknames

"i've got to do some paper work, stock checks" He babbled out trying to find an excuse so that he wouldnt be left with Kristie to make conversation while they worked

"I can do that and it's not like were behind stock change or anything, you've had your head in that folder for days" Frankie took the folder from him and pushed him to the opening of the counter where Alan stood waiting for him to pass.

Edgar sighed heavily and walked over with Kristie to the rack of comics that needed sorting and the additional others in Kristie arms that needed adding.

Alan walked slowly next to Frankie who still stood behind the counter smirking at Edgar's uncomfertable face as Krisite chatted freely to him

"You noticed too huh?" Alan asked following where she was looking

"Yep, do you like her too?"

"Shes sweet and cute but weird enough I dont see her that way"

"Oh Ithought you did because you two got quite friendly" Frankie grinned to Alan who took the folder from under her arm

"Nah, I knew I was pissing him off" He grinned back

"And theres me thinking you two are perfect brothers, no scuffles or fights, having each others backs"

"Ha! if only, we dont fight alot but we know how to piss each other off, it's kind of a hobby" he admitted smiling shyly. "heard about some new friends you made last night"

Frankie stood properally and turned to face him "how?"

Alan's eye's moved to Edgar "he wouldnt shut up about it"

Frankie laughed softly and turned to lean on the counter facing them again, sitting there staring blankly again she felt something be pushed into her elbow, looking down she saw a vampire comic. Taking her eyes from it then looking up to Alan who was taking back his hand that pushed it to her

"Destroy All Vampies" She read out looking at title as she picked it up. "Not you to" she moaned bringing the comic back down

Alan stood there all serious "your really serious about this stuff arn't you?" He nodded, the serious expression not shifting an inch

"Woking here is just a cover" Frankie turned to see Edgar making is way to the counter

"We're dedicated to a higher purpose. We're fighters for truth, justice and the American way" Edgar pushed a fisted hand with his words as he leaned on the counter towards Frankie

Frankie's sholders began to shake as she kept the laughter inside her, Edgar or Alan both raised eyesbrows at her. "Oh! er.. right on" She pounded a fist infront of her, slightly mimiking Edgar.

"You can keep that one" Alan said grabbing a marker. Edgar mumbled something then went back to help out Kristie

"Heres our number on the back" He pushed the comic into Frankies hands as she looked at the number "And prey you never have to call us"

She nodded, then a thought came to her "is this just some pulling trick just so i'll have your number?" he shook his head, the serious expression still there and turned with a pile of comics in his arms.

Frankie looked out to the doorways leading to the boardwalk, now getting dark, the sky now turning to the almost clear black she liked looking at from her bedroom window

"Guys its almost dark, before it gets major did you want something to eat?" Frankie groped through her pockets for money

"Yeah I'll have a coke and hot dog" Alan smiled to Frankie, she smiled slightly to him, it was nice to see the usual serious frown not plasterd on him "same for me" Kristie let out from behind the counter smiling

"I'll come with you" Edgar walked towards the doors, Frankie almost had to run slightly to catch up with him

Luckly the que at the vender that was 'mostly trusted then others' in Edgars words, was short. "Come on its getting darker" Edgar mumbled as they stood behind the person making their order

Frankie laughed "wow your really paranoid about the dark" Edgar's head shot to her "they come out at night, were easy fucking targets"

"Vampires, ha!" Frankie snorted as they moved forward to make their order

Frankie put in the order for 4 hotdogs and 4 cokes, the vender was the nicest out of the others she orderd from before and did look more cleaner

"how did you find out vampires were here?" Frankie asked holding 2 sets of the order while Edgar walked next to her holding the other two

"it's difficult"

"im not going anywhere" she smiled to him, however the smile didnt last long, Frankie almost squashed the orders as she heard a particular voice call out her name

"Frank-hey!" It was Paul, she tried her best to walk quick while Edgar tried to keep up looking at her weird "someones calling you"

Paul was behind them, laughing as Frankie tried her best to loose him, his hand suddenly flew on her sholder spinning her round

"Oh sorry didnt hear you, Hi Paul" Frankie tried to sound honest and not burn at the same time, she failed miserably

He laughed before noticing Edgar was next to her "Cheating on me are we?" he raised one eyebrow, grinning

"Edgar this is Paul. Paul , Edgar" she greeted them rolling her eyes "and no im not cheating because theres nothing going on crazy eyes"

Edgar laughed and looked at the hotdogs in his hand as Paul shot a look to him

"ahh, back to the crazy eyes now are we?, what about the ridiculously tight pants?"

Edgars head raised, shock all over his face, while Frankie stood there burning even more now. Paul knew the things that would shoot up in her mind, he grinned as it worked

_Oh my god im gonna kill him!_

"what about them? clearly you buy from the women's section" She grinned at him

"i guess i'll try yours on then" he winked to her before she spun back round and dashed off to the comic store, with Edgar trying to keep up behind her

"What a fucking asshole!" She yelled out as she walked in the comic store, making Alan and Kristie look up from the counter

"what happened?" Kristie asked watching both of them make their way to the counter

"Paul! I hate him!" She gritted her teeth as she pushed the hotdogs and cokes to Alan and Kristie

"I hope he dies in a fire!" she let out in more frustration, curling her hand into fists with a stomp of her foot.

Kristie chuckled "You dont mean that"

Frankie spun round, making all three of them jump as they watched her. "Your right...that wouldnt be good enough.....he needs to die from...." Frankie mused over the very dramatic and graphic ways Paul could die in her mind.

"His pants being too tight, cutting off his circulation 'round his body" Edgar tried to make it sound like a joke suggestion. Even thought it came across as an actual idea.

Kristie and Alan's head both looked at each other then at Frankie

"You mention those one more time and I'll het a pair for you to fucking wear!"

Edgar lauged out loudly "Why? To see what I have to offer"

Frankie went red as she tried to think of a comeback

"As for your...'friend' All I can say is not much there" He grinned in his own little bubble of triumph

"Looking was we?" Frankie grinned, finally with a comeback to Edgar. One thing she began to hate just as equally as Paul's smugness, Edgar winning an argument.

Kristie and Alan ate their food as they watched back and forth.

"What!...I....NO! I was just...shut up....you dont even know him, he's some horny stranger after you"

Frankie snorted as she started to walk slowly over to him. His face looking uncertain and unfomfertable as she got close.

"Looks like he's not the only one"

Going red in the face Edgar swore a number of times in a mumbling manner for anyone to even understand before storiming off.

The sound of a door slammer filling the silence that filled the store.

"what the hell is up with him? I was joking plus, it's not even me he's.." As Frankie turned round she stopped in mid sentence as she realised what she was about to blurt out.

"He'll cool off soon, just give him some space and time...a few comics for him to prepare to read but just mumble about whats gone on and he'll be fine" Alan leaned against one of the counters casually smirking.

"You two can go home if you want, I doubt he's gonna come back. Probs spend all night mumbling in our room so thanks for that" Alan smirked to Frankie.

"Sorry" She smiled

He shook his head with a chuckle. And nodded towards them to go home.

Frankie made sure both her and Kristie were kept in the dark the entire way homer, making sure a certain group wouldnt bother them tonight.

* * *

**Woo, well theres another chapter, hahah Edgar = great swearing moody fun! lol**

**Please review really want to know what you guys are feeling and thinking :D**

**XO**

**So Love, Peace and When The Sun Goes Down, Celebrate!**

**"Be One Of Us"**


End file.
